Sally Acorn
Profiles Sally is Sonic's current girlfriend, back from Knothole Village. When Sonic and Tails arrive their old home, they meet her and Bunnie. They finally are reunited and went back to their own home. However, Sally never realise that Sonic has a self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose, But Sonic tells her that he and Amy are not couples. Later on, Sonic started dating with Sally. On her new appearance, Sally becomes friends with Haemi, Aisha, Crystal and Jade, sharing dates with Sonic. There is a rival between with Amy, the two aren't so friendly and not getting along well. Sally spend her life with the others after her father was banished in the void. Residence At her arrival to Sonic's new home, the Emerald City. Sally had moved to Emerald City. Overall, she lives faraway from the city. She is a next door neighbour of Rick from down the street. Personality Sally is strong-minded, and is very opinionated. Sally is sometimes known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She is a leader of the Team Heroes, second only to, or on level with, Sonic. Sometimes Sally is referred to as a "Tomboy Princess" since she does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel as many princesses do, but rather acts as a fighter rather than a typical princess. Sally is practical, being destined to rule whether or not she likes it. She has some technical training, being the third-most technical member of the Team Heroes, and due to her martial art skills she proves to be one of the most formidable Team in battle when the situation calls for it. Sally only pefers to be a fighter instead to be princess, because of that, her father was captured by Robotnik and banished in the void. Sally spends her new life as a ordinary girl, loves to hang with Sonic and the others. Sally first met Aisha, both become close friends, especially Haemi and Jade. Romance After years has been past, Sally is Sonic's old girlfriend back from Knothole. She arrives to Emerald City and met Sonic, while lying on the beach. Sonic ask her for a date to the Twinkle Park, Sally is finally glad that Sonic ask her out. After Sally's first date with Sonic, Sally was invited to Celeste's sleepover. At Celeste's place with Aisha, Crystal, Mina, Haemi, Bunnie, Lauren and Lola. Sally is sharing dates with Aisha, Crystal, Mina and HAemi. Sonic and Sally's relationship was interuptted by Amy. Amy thinks that Sally is flirting Sonic. However, the date was saved by Lauren and Tiara from Amy for ruining their big date. However, Sally and Amy are not getting along well, not so friendly, they was a rival between with them over Sonic. Sally is a little cuirous that Sonic and Amy were couple. But Sonic is not Amy's boyfriend, he has been dating with other girls during her punishment for beating Aisha for taking Sonic away from her. null null null null